L untuk Light
by altereis
Summary: Side story dari fic 'A Teddy Panda's Story' karya PenWanderer, berdasarkan sudut pandang sang Teddy Bear. Special fic for PenWanderer dan LightxL Day 28 Oktober.


**L untuk Light**

_(Didedikasikan untuk PenWanderer, partner diskusi sekaligus teman ngobrol saya. Terima kasih atas waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan :D)_

.

**Summary:** Side story dari fic 'A Teddy Panda's Story' karya PenWanderer, berdasarkan sudut pandang sang Teddy Bear. Special fic for PenWanderer dan LightxL Day 28 Oktober.

**Disclaimer: **

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

Fanfic '**A**** Teddy**** Panda****'****s**** Story**' **sepenuhnya** milik **PenWanderer**

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** hurt/comfort, kinda fantasy

**Warning:** AU.

**A/N:** Ehem, klarifikasi dulu. Saya telah meminta izin kepada PenWanderer untuk bisa membuat side story dari fic-nya. Dan tentunya izin tersebut sudah saya dapatkan :).

Ada yang belum baca 'A Teddy Panda's Story'? Ayo bacalah fanfic keren itu :Db

**Note:** Kalimat yang _dicetak__ miring_ berarti kalimat yang ada di fic asli.

**Happy reading~ \o/**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matahari telah berlari menuju ufuk barat, meninggalkan jejak-jejak jingga pada cakrawala. Kemilau redupnya tumpah ruah menyambangi salah satu kamar di sebuah rumah lewat jendela yang terpasung kukuh di dinding.

Di sana telah bersiap seorang gadis kecil berwajah Asia beserta seperangkat mainan dan berbagai boneka di sekitarnya. Bibir mungilnya mendendangkan irama jenaka dengan riang. Tangan rampingnya menata para boneka satu per satu membentuk lingkaran dan didudukkan pada kursi plastik kecil.

Sang gadis mengambil boneka paling terakhir lalu meletakkannya di tempat yang paling spesial. Boneka itu bertipe teddy bear. Bulu cokelat kemerahannya menari lembut ditiup angin. Manik bulat _almond_ berkilat cemerlang. Kain merah mengalungi lehernya. Jahitan benang di bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman abadi. Tak ada satu pun cacat yang tergurat di tubuh kapasnya.

Di mata sesama rekan boneka, ia sempurna.

"Hari ini kita main kerajaan saja, ya. Dan seperti biasanya, Raito adalah pemeran utamanya," si gadis kecil bermonolog.

Raito adalah nama yang disematkan kepada beruang teddy itu. Tak terkecuali bagi pemiliknya pun, Raito merupakan boneka yang paling disayangi dan dilimpahkan atensi berlebih. Setiap minggu selalu dibersihkan dan tak pernah absen dari dekapan sang empunya.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang penguasa bernama Light. Negeri di bawah pemerintahannya berlangsung damai dan makmur. Tapi, malang baginya, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman."

Gadis kecil mulai memainkan lakonnya sebagai sutradara. Digerakkannya boneka yang lain mendekat kepada Raito lalu berlutut memberi hormat. Bukanlah hal baru bagi Raito ketika ia mendapat peran utama. Namun sepertinya kali ini cukup berbeda.

"Arogansi membuat penghuni kerajaan enggan untuk berteman dengannya. Kesepian, Raja pun mengumumkan pada rakyat barang siapa yang mau menjadi temannya, maka mereka akan mendapat banyak hadiah."

Lazimnya, Raito selalu menjadi tokoh pemegang kunci cerita dalam kisah yang dimainkan oleh sang pemilik. Berbagai atribut kesempurnaan berkibar di balik punggungnya.

Raito yang baik.

Raito yang tampan.

Raito yang pintar.

Raito yang—

—tak bercela.

Ya, hidup adalah panggung sandiwara. Dan ia hanyalah aktor di atas pentas yang digerakkan oleh benang tak kasat mata

"Selang beberapa hari setelah pengumuman itu, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berdatangan. Raja sangat senang melihatnya. 'Aku akan memiliki teman yang banyak,' demikianlah ia berpikir."

Sebuah belati imajiner menusuk tubuh kapas Raito. Drama kali ini sungguh berbeda dari yang biasanya tapi dekat dengan realita. Ia tidak lagi digambarkan sebagai sosok serba superior melainkan memiliki kekurangan yang fatal; kesendirian.

Raito tidaklah benar-benar kesepian dalam arti harafiah. Semenjak menjadi salah satu dari penghuni rumah tersebut, ia dikelilingi sesama boneka yang memujanya. Mendapat sambutan yang baik tentu saja membuat Raito bahagia pada awalnya.

"Suatu hari, datanglah seorang petani ke istana. Ia menawarkan diri untuk bersahabat dengan sang Raja. Tentulah Raja menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat dan mengajaknya tinggal di kediamannya yang megah," tutur anak perempuan itu. Diambilnya boneka koala sebagai pemeran petani. Ia menggerakkan Raito dan koala, membuatnya seolah sedang berbincang.

"Sebulan sudah mereka menjalin pertemanan. Raja cukup menyenangi pribadi si petani yang bermulut manis. Raja berkata, 'jadilah temanku untuk seterusnya', sambil menyerahkan segepok emas sebagai hadiah. Petani tersenyum lebar lalu berucap, 'tentu saja Yang Mulia'. Namun, keesokan harinya petani itu kabur dengan membawa beberapa harta istana. Ia pergi dan tak pernah kembali," lanjutnya lagi.

Sanjungan dan puji-pujian diterima Raito setiap hari. Seketika ia menjadi primadona. Berada di puncak popularitas lantas tidak menjamin semuanya sesuai dengan yang tampil di depan wajah. Realita menampar Raito keras-keras. Pada kenyataannya di belakang Raito, para boneka yang lain bergunjing bernada satire.

Bahwa mereka iri atas perhatian yang Raito terima dari sang pemilik. Bahwa mereka mengatakan Raito sebenarnya memiliki kelas yang berbeda—ia seharusnya berada di kalangan borjuis, bukan di antara mereka yang sederhana. Bahwa mereka tidak menginginkan eksistensi Raito.

"Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paling cantik di negeri tersebut menghadap Raja dengan maksud yang sama. Seperti sebelumnya, ada niat terselubung dalam motifnya. Wanita itu hanya menginginkan takhta dengan berusaha mendekati Raja. Tidak ada niat tulus untuk menjadi temannya."

Mengetahui _terlalu_ banyak terkadang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada tidak mengetahui sama sekali.

Jadi, apakah kebahagiaannya selama ini hanya bersifat semu dan bersembunyi di balik topeng hipokrit?

Entahlah. Raito tidak tahu.

Tidak. Raito tahu tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak mau tahu. Berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa dan menutup telinganya dari suara-suara sumbang.

Raito tak membiarkan ketegarannya hancur berkeping-keping menghantam lantai meskipun setitik perih tak pelak merongrong dalam benak.

"Demikian pula dengan orang yang paling terakhir. Seorang penyihir dari negeri seberang yang berusaha untuk menghabisi nyawanya dengan berkamuflase menjadi teman bohongan. Raja sangatlah sedih dengan semua ini. Raja berpikir, mungkin ia memang dikutuk untuk tidak memiliki pendamping hidup—dalam hal ini, seorang teman. Maka, sekali waktu ia pun mencoba untuk berhenti berharap."

Anak perempuan itu masih asyik menuturkan kisah yang dibuatnya sendiri. Intonasi dibuat sedramatis mungkin demi menunjang jalan cerita. Tangannya bergerak cekatan mengatur pergerakan para boneka.

"Sayu, sudah waktunya makan malam. Lanjutkan mainnya besok saja," sebuah suara orang dewasa mengintervensi dunia imajinasi gadis kecil yang bernama Sayu itu. Pintu kamarnya dibuka dan nampaklah wanita berambut pendek berdiri di sana.

"Baik, Ibu," sahut Sayu singkat dan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Ia membiarkan mainan dan bonekanya tetap di posisi masing-masing.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Langit berselimutkan bulan dan bintang saat ini. Sampai di sini sajakah kisah sang Raja tersebut? Berakhir menyedihkan? Hanya begitu saja?

Oh, bagus sekali.

Raito tertawa miris dalam hati. Ia masih duduk terpaku pada kursi plastik—sebagai singgasananya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dan selalu ada suatu pemandangan ganjil yang tersaji.

Satu kursi plastik yang kosong.

Sejak dulu, ada saja satu tempat yang tidak ditempati oleh boneka manapun. Entah disengaja atau tidak, mungkin kursi plastik tersebut memang kelebihan satu buah. Sudahlah, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Raito pun membuyarkan spekulasinya. Ia memutar leher ke samping kanan dan sebuah kotak kosmetik mainan lengkap dengan cermin menyambutnya. Refleksi wajahnya nampak jelas di sana.

_Teddy__ Bear_ itu selalu mempertanyakan; kenapa mayoritas boneka pada umumnya diciptakan dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna?

Ada kalanya Raito ingin marah, menangis, atau membiarkan ekspresinya menguap sekalipun. Tapi lalu terhalang dengan senyuman palsu yang terpapar permanen di bibirnya.

Ia lelah.

Ia **bosan**.

Sungguh, ia tidaklah sesempurna yang terlihat secara fisik.

Bunyi kaki yang menandak-nandak semakin terdengar mendekat. Raito tahu sebentar lagi pemiliknya akan segera kembali ke kamar. Benar saja. Setelah makan malam usai, Sayu membereskan segala mainan dan boneka. Semuanya kembali rapi.

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan kalian. Tapi Ibu menyuruhku untuk tidur. Nanti kita lanjutkan besok," kata Sayu kepada para boneka. Ia mengelus mereka satu per satu sebelum akhirnya disimpan.

Raito tidak masuk dalam kalangan tersebut. Ia berada di dekat Sayu setiap malamnya, menemani waktu istirahat gadis berambut hitam tersebut di kasur yang empuk.

"Kamu tahu tidak, Raito? Pas makan malam kakakku bilang bahwa tadi siang ada perampokan di jalan dekat toko _Wammy __House __of__ Dolls_. Terjadi penembakan dan sebagainya. Hiih! Sungguh mengerikan jika membayangkannya," Sayu mengajak Raito bercakap.

Dengan cepat, Sayu merengkuh Raito, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. Bulu-bulu halus Raito menggelitik permukaan kulit wajah Sayu. Raito dapat merasakan ketakutan Sayu lewat pelukannya. Ingin rasanya ia membalas memeluk sang pemiliknya yang selama ini sudah merawatnya dengan begitu baik.

"Semoga saja tidak ada korban." Sayu mendesah. Berguling ke samping, ia meletakkan Raito si sebelah kirinya dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Malam sudah semakin larut. Selamat tidur, Raito." Sayu tersenyum simpul kemudian mengakhiri satu hari yang panjang dengan kecupan di dahi boneka kesayangannya.

Gemuruh petir saling menyahut disusul rintik hujan di detik berikutnya. Raito masih terjaga. Ia boneka dan memang tidak pernah tidur. Perkataan Sayu terus terngiang-ngiang.

'Perampokan dekat toko boneka _Wammy__ House__ of__ Dolls_.'

_Wammy __House__ of__ Dolls_…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi menjemput dunia dengan cengiran lebar yang menghangatkan. Hujan semalam telah berhenti membasahi tanah. Sebelum berangkat sarapan, Sayu menaruh Raito di bibir jendela. Pancaran sinar matahari membuat Raito seolah-olah mendapat energi baru.

Di saat tengah menikmati acara berjemurnya, dari kejauhan pandangan Raito menangkap ada sesosok mungil berjalan ke arah rumah yang dihuninya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dan manakala sosok itu semakin mendekat, ia menengadah.

Hitam bertemu cokelat.

Manik keduanya bertemu.

Ternyata sosok itu adalah milik sebuah boneka panda. Dua warna dasar—hitam dan putih—mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya. Di dadanya terdapat bordiran huruf konsonan L yang meliuk-liuk. Matanya begitu besar dan dikelilingi sepuhan warna gelap disekitarnya. Memberikan kesan menakutkan atau bahkan jelek bagi sebagian anak kecil.

Tapi tidak untuk Raito.

Yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata yang berpendar sendu—jauh dari kata seram.

Dalam lautan warna hitam itu, Raito menemukan kemurnian dan kepolosan yang tak terdefinisikan. Tidak seperti belasan pasang mata boneka-boneka yang selama ini ia kenal.

Raito tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari si Panda bahkan tatkala Sayu datang lalu menimangnya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi, dan mengajaknya berputar-putar. Bisa Raito saksikan bagaimana Panda itu hanya bisa menyimak dari jauh pemandangan yang diidam-idamkan semua boneka ini tanpa bisa terlibat di dalamnya.

Setelah puas bermain-main sebentar, Sayu kembali memosisikan Raito seperti sebelumnya di bibir jendela dan ia pun pergi sejenak. Sedari tadi, Raito terus memperhatikan kondisi fisik boneka panda. Warna putih di tubuhnya tak lagi cerah sebagaimana seharusnya. Terlihat begitu kusam dan kotor.

Raito menerka-nerka sebabnya. Apakah ia ditelantarkan pemiliknya? Atau ia adalah boneka buangan? Atau—

—oh! Sepenggal kisah kemarin malam berkelebat.

Mungkinkah Panda yang ada di hadapannya ini berada saat peristiwa tragis tersebut berlangsung?

Apalagi kemarin sempat hujan dan si Panda nampak lembab serta noda seperti becek yang menempel di tubuhnya. Seketika Raito terkesiap.

Sang boneka panda—yang bernama L—membalikkan badan, bersiap untuk beranjak dari situ. Punggungnya terlihat begitu lengang dan kesepian. Sedikit-banyak Raito merasa mereka memiliki kesamaan. Raito sudah cukup mendapat curahan afeksi yang berlimpah selama berada di tangan Sayu. Tapi mungkin saja Panda itu tidak pernah.

Rasa ingin menolong membuat Raito bergerak spontan.

Ia terjatuh dari jendela.

Salah.

Ia sengaja menjatuhkan diri.

_Ia jatuh demi L, boneka kotor yang tidak dikenalnya._

Terkejut mendengar cipratan genangan air, L menengok ke belakang. Didapatinya Raito telah tergenang air hujan yang kotor. L segera menghampirinya karena Raito sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"_Hyaaa__… __kamu __jadi__ kotor, __Raito!_" Sayu segera bergegas mengangkat Raito. Melihat Raito yang tak lagi bersih, gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk memandikannya. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari ada L di dekat situ.

Dipungutnya L dan menelisik detil si Panda yang menurutnya seram pada impresi pertama kali. Sayu menimbang-nimbang boneka itu untuk beberapa saat. Raito yang lebih dulu dibaringkan di rerumputan, mendongak dengan harap-harap cemas.

"_Humm. __Aku__ sudah__ punya__ Raito __dan__ aku__ tidak __ada __rencana __menambah__ boneka __lagi.__ Apalagi __boneka __sekotor__ dan__ seaneh__ kamu_," Sayu berujar.

Walau kata-katanya terdengar agak menyakitkan, tapi Raito tahu kalau majikannya adalah seorang yang berhati baik dan tidak akan setega itu. Sayu membelai mata besar L, membolak-balikkan badannya berulang kali, sehingga sampailah ia pada suatu kesimpulan bahwa sang boneka panda tidaklah seburuk rupa yang dikiranya.

"_Lagipula__ Raito__ sepertinya__ butuh__ teman_." Sayu mengambil keputusan untuk menjadikan L bagian dari boneka-bonekanya—bersama Raito tentunya. Sayu bahkan memberi nama baru bagi si Panda; Eru—setelah menilik huruf 'L' yang bertengger di dada atasnya.

Sebentuk perasaan ganjil berterbangan dalam benak Raito manakala mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sayu.

**Teman.**

Sayu membawa keduanya ke dalam rumah, dimandikan dengan mesin cuci dan segerombolan gelembung sabun yang menyerbu mereka. Raito memperhatikan bagaimana antusiasnya L berputar-putar dalam mesin cuci.

Setelah bersih, Sayu mengarahkan moncong pengering rambut pada Raito dan L. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pengeringan. Sekarang mereka nampak layaknya boneka baru.

Sayu meninggalkan _Teddy__ Bear_ dan Panda berduaan, memberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan.

Setelah siluet Sayu menghilang sepenuhnya, Raito melirik ke arah L. Dilihatnya L masih segan berhadapan dengannya. Tidak mudah memang beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Terlebih khusus L sepertinya asosial.

Jahitan di bibir Raito mengembang membentuk lengkungan. Bukan, bukan senyum paksaan yang biasanya ia keluhkan. Tapi senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ia berikan. Melihat Raito menyambut baik kedatangannya, L pun ikut tersenyum.

Raito berinisiatif memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu. Ia mengulurkan tangan. '_Raito.__'_

L membalas menjabat tangan Raito. '_Eru_.'

'_Raito__ adalah__ teman__ pertama __saya,__' _lanjut L.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari itu kediaman Yagami didatangi seorang tamu. Ada tetangga yang baru saja pindah. Sayulah yang membukakan pintu, memanggil kakaknya untuk ikut menyambut tamu tersebut. Sesosok pemuda berpenampilan eksentrik berada di ambang pintu masuk. Kontradiktif dengan Light yang terbiasa berpakaian necis.

Mereka pun saling berkenalan yang dibuka duluan oleh Light. Pemuda dengan lingkar mata hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai L Lawliet sembari menampilakan gestur yang tidak lazim.

Sayu ikut senang mereka mendapat tetangga baru, sekaligus teman untuk kakaknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Langkah kakinya diayunkan secepat mungkin, singgah sebentar untuk menggendong boneka beruang dan panda, lalu menuju tangga ke kamarnya. Sesampainya ia di sana, Sayu segera mengeluarkan mainan dan boneka lainnya dari tempat penyimpanan.

"Tahun demi tahun dilalui Raja tanpa seorang pendamping. Pada suatu ketika, Raja melihat ada seseorang berpakaian kumal tengah menggali tanah di belakang halaman istananya. Penasaran, Raja menghampiri orang asing itu. Raja bertanya, 'apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?' Orang asing itu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pengembara yang sedang mencari sesuatu."

Sayu kembali melanjutkan kisah yang sempat tertunda. Posisi boneka ditata sama seperti pertama kali dongeng digelar—melingkar. Namun kali ini ketambahan satu pemain baru; L sebagai pengembara.

"'Aku mencari yang namanya _teman_. Tidak kuketahui teman itu berwujud seperti apa. Bertahun-tahun sudah aku mencari di puncak gunung maupun menyeberangi lautan tapi tidak juga ketemukan. Dan saat aku bertanya kepada penduduk, mereka mengganggap aku aneh,' jelas si pengembara panjang lebar."

Suara renyah Sayu bergulir lancar mengisi seluruh ruangan. Kejadian hari ini memberinya ide untuk menyempurnakan cerita ini. Dikeluarkannya Raito dari tempat duduk dan menggiringnya menuju boneka panda yang berada di luar lingkaran. Sayu menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kaki L membuat si Panda merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat ada yang memainkannya.

Dan ia menyukainya.

"Sang Raja terbahak mendengar pernyataan dari pengembara yang dibalas kernyitan heran oleh yang bersangkutan. Ia memang aneh, menurut Raja. Tapi menarik. Raja pun menyahut, 'sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu seperti apa wujud teman. Mungkin pada dasarnya memang tidak memiliki wujud yang pasti. Atau mungkin saja sebenarnya ia sudah berdiri di hadapanmu."

Sesuai tuntutan skenario, Raito dikembalikan ke dalam posisinya yang tadi. Tak ketinggalan pula L mempunyai tempatnya tersendiri. Kursi plastik tepat di hadapan Raito yang dulunya kosong.

Kursi itu sekarang telah terisi.

L mengisi ruang kosong dalam hidup Raito.

Saling berhadapan, Raito dan L bertukar senyuman.

"Pengembara kebingungan menangkap maksud Raja. Raja menupuk bahunya, 'karena aku dan kamu tidak tahu, bagaimana kalo kita bersama-sama menemukannya?' ia menawarkan. 'Tentu. Tentu saja! Oh iya, perkenalkan nama saya L,' seru pengembara dengan penuh semangat dan wajah yang berseri."

.

.

.

Pentas telah usai.

Namun keduanya telah menemukan makna teman dalam wujud _Teddy__ Bear_ dan _Teddy __Panda_.

.

.

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Klarifikasi lagi. Berhubung ini adalah side story, saya merasa perlu menjaga keaslian fic aslinya sehingga memasukkan beberapa kalimat yang ada di 'A Teddy Panda's Story'. Dan saya juga berusaha untuk menjaga plotnya walaupun di fic ini berfokus pada boneka beruang. Jadi, jangan heran kalau ada adegan/kalimat yang sama. Namanya juga fanfic dari fanfic yang lain ._.

Kelewatan tiga hari dari LightxL day yang seharusnya ;w;. Padahal saya telah mempersiapkan fic ini dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya orz. Saya memang author super lelet. Ini lebih kental friendship-nya sih. Mau romance tapi daripada jadinya malah kelihatan maksa banget, saya ga jadi bikin.

Judulnya sendiri memiliki beberapa makna. Silahkan interpretasikan sendiri ;)

.

… Harapan saya satu-satunya adalah semoga saya tidak merusak keindahan fic _awesome_ Pen ;w;. Erm, semoga Pen suka :'). Saya tahu ini kualitasnya jauuuuh di bawah 'A Teddy Panda's Story'. Satu hal yang tetap membuat saya berjibaku membuat dan mempublish 'L untuk Light' adalah keinginan saya untuk menghadiahkan fic ini untuk Pen ^^.

_Thanks for reading~_

Segala bentuk komentar disilahkan disampaikan lewat kotak **review**~


End file.
